magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Winx Club Musicals
First Musical: Winx Power Show Winx Power Show is the first live musical tour in Italy. This musical was based to the second season of the Winx Club cartoon, although certain plot elements repeated themselves. This musical was the only musical in which the characters of Lord Darkar appear. 'Plot' The show opens just in Magix where from Earth comes the voice of Melissa, a young girl who doubting the existence of the Winx. The new mission of the fairies will just be skeptical dissipate the land, once descended to Earth Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, and Stella will face their aggressive and vicious enemy ever, the Trix, allied to the fearsome Lord Darkar. With the help of young assistants Specialists, however, the Winx surpass all difficulties, once again defeating the evil in a thrilling duel. 'Cast' * Mary Dima (2005)/Francesca Colapietro (2006-2007)/Melissa Marchetto (Rai Sat Special) as Bloom * Sara Marinaccio as Stella * Claudia Alfonso as Flora * Annamaria De Matteo as Tecna * Erika Iacono as Musa * Karima Machehour (2005-2006)/Vhelade (2007) as Aisha * Melissa Marchetto as Melissa * Dania Mansi as Icy * Valentina Beretta as Darcy * Rari lo Cicero (2005)/Sabrina Orlando (2006) as Stormy * Paolo Carta (2005)/Germano Aledda (2006) as Darkar * Giacolmo Bia (2005)/Popy Archetti (2006) as Prince Sky * Luca Peruzzi (2005)/Davide Leso (2006) as Brandon * Manuel Ferruggia (2005)/Francesco Palazzo as Riven * Daniele Cauduro as Timmy * Ettore Romano (2005)/Daniele Greco (2006) as Helia 'Played Songs' # Una di noi # L'attimo che cresce # Siamo le Winx (We're the Winx) # Non c'e amore # Un pizzico di magia # Abili guerrieri # Il canto delle sierene # Il canto di Musa (Musa's Song) # Mondo fatato, Fantabosco # Balla con me # Non mi arrenderò # Più che puoi # La battaglia finale # Vola se vuoi 'Picture Gallery' Second Musical: Winx Club on tour Winx Club on Tour is the second Broadway-style musicals, and have been touring around Europe since 2007, totaling over 400 performances. Winx Club on tour is a dutch musical. This musical have been touring in Portugal, Spain, Turkey, Greece, Eastern Europe, France, Germany, Russia, Holland, Asia and South America. 'Plot' The Trix want to find out how to open the magical demension by some kind of powerful magical circle and they think the Winx girls know but they really don't, they end up kidnapping Flora and the Winx girls have to save her along with the Specialists and the Winx girls finally figure out how to use the magical circle and use it to defeat the Trix. 'Cast' * Bloom: Thirza Solcer * Stella: Martine Hauwert * Flora: Joyce van Berkel * Musa: Irene Borst * Tecna: Amber van Hardeveld * Layla: Charida Jonkhart * Icy: Tanja de Nijs * Darcy: Joyce Stevens * Stormy: Eshter Van Boxtel * Sky: Ferrey De Graaf * Brandon: JJ van Zon * Helia: Pim Veulings * Riven: Robert Lissone * Timmy: Henry Schuurman * Faragonda: Irene Moors * Griselda: Yvette De Wilde 'Played Songs' # Welkom in Magix # Magische Winx # Wij zijn Winx # Leef mee met 'n fee # Volg de Trix # Een en toch niet alleen # Get ready for the beat # Magische essenties # Kom geef mij je hand # Geef me vleugels # Bloom fee van dromen en magie # Het leven van een fee # Een team een strijd een doel! # Dans maar mee # Magische Winx 'Picture Gallery' Third Musical: Winx Club TheaterTour Winx Club Theater Tour is the third Broadway-style musicals, and have been touring around Europe since 2007, totaling over 400 performances. Winx Club on tour is the second dutch musical after Winx on tour. This musical have been touring only in Holland and Belgium. 'Plot' The Trix want to find out how to open the magical demension by some kind of powerful magical circle and they think the Winx girls know but they really don't, they end up kidnapping Flora and the Winx girls have to save her. In the end the Winx girls finally figure out how to use the magical circle and use it to defeat the Trix. This musical is similar to Winx on tour but the difference is that in this second dutch musical there aren't the Specialists. 'Cast' * Bloom: Janneke Voet * Stella: Sanne Brandt/Lisanne van Veen * Flora: Joyce van Berkel * Musa: Fiona Yauw * Tecna: Tess Hofkes * Layla: Salomé Mayland * Icy: Rosalie de Jong * Darcy: Laura Burgmans * Stormy: Yvonne van den Eerenbeemt 'Played Songs' # Welkom in Magix # Magische Winx # Wij zijn Winx # Leef mee met 'n fee # Volg de Trix # Een en toch niet alleen # Magische essenties # Kom geef mij je hand # Bloom fee van dromen en magie # Het leven van een fee # Een team een strijd een doel! # Dans maar mee # Magische Winx Fourth Musical: Winx Club Enchanted Christmas Winx Enchanted Christmas is the first Singaporean Winx musical and show from 14 November to 28 December 2008 in Singapore. 'Plot' Embark on your magical journey with the Winx Club characters and meet them here at the mall. Fifth Musical: Winx on ice Winx on Ice is a tour based on Winx Club. It has been shown in many European countries. Rainbow’s Ice Skating Show Winx on Ice, stars World Champion skaters like Carolina Kostner in the italian version and Irina Slutskaya in the russian version. It has been a smashing success, leading to sold-out performances everywhere it goes. The show had its first performance in Italy in 2008 and has since toured Russia, France, Portugal and will continue to tour the rest of Europe throughout 2011. 'Plot' Carolina is a little girl who loves poetry. One day, she steals a magic diary from an antiquarian shop and she soon realizes everything she writes on that diary becomes true. When Carolina writes that she dreams of a world where the magic of poetry is not a strange thing, she is brought to Alfea. Once there, the bad Trix convince her to use the power of the diary for malicious purposes. After 3 spells Carolina becomes a witch. The Winx and the Specialists leave to search for Carolina to save her from the Trix and the terrible Valtor, the Lord of Evil. Carolina accomplishes 3 spells against the Winx and the Specialists but in the end she realizes she is becoming a witch and repents for it. Valtor wants Carolina to write the death of the Winx on her diary, but instead she writes the defeat of Valtor and the Trix. 'Cast' * Giorgia Bombardieri as Bloom * Francesca Mongini as Stella * Lucina Scarpolini as Flora * Camilla Pistorello as Musa * Ambra Fredella as Tecna * Jamain Orchydee: Aisha * Carolina Kostner as Carolina * Silvia Fontana as Icy * Angelica Belotti as Darcy * Claudia Di Costanzo as Stormy * Alberto Carinelli as Sky * Marco Togni as Brandon * Davide Fradelloni as Riven * Angelo Fiorentini as Timmy * Cristian Zaccaria as Helia * Matteo Ottaviani as Nabu 'Played Songs' # Un unico respiro # Young girls # Ancora una poesia # I sogni modo mio # Animi nobili # Una festa # Amiche per la pelle # Il grande lieto fine # Io ti aspettero # Quando avro voglia di sorridere # Ricorda che... # Winx on Ice # Gardenia # I sogni modo mio # Amiche per la pelle Sixth Musical: Winx Club - The Fairy Mission Winx Club - The Fairy Mission is the second Singaporean Winx musical and show from 21 November to 6 December 2009 in Singapore. 'Plot' Make magical-convergence with Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla, Musa and Tecna of the fairy-cool WInx Club as they battle with the evil members of the Trix in "The Fairy Mission"! Don't miss this spell-binding memorable Winx Club experience - full of action, music, dance and interactive fun! Come and be part of this fairy-tingling showdown. Category:Winx Club Page